


Lekcja życia

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Kroniki rodu Fëanora [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Whump
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: By zapomnieć o klęsce w Doriath i o śmierci braci, Amras zabiera swoją młodą wychowankę na naukę polowania, jednak nie wszystko idzie po jego myśli.





	1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział I**

Dzień powoli chylił się ku końcowi, lecz grupa elfów wędrujących poprzez las nie zwalniała kroku. Zima była długa i ciężka, a choć po nieudanym ataku na Doriath wrócili do twierdzy w uszczuplonych siłach, zapasy skurczyły się niepokojąco. Tereny na północ od Amon Ereb zaroiły się od sług Nieprzyjaciela, czyniąc je niegościnnymi i niebezpiecznymi. Amras zdecydował się więc wyruszyć na wschód, lecz i tu okazało się, że muszą odejść dalej od domu, by móc liczyć na większą zdobycz. Zwiadowcy rozesłani po okolicy mieli za zadanie rozeznać się w terenie, by można było wyznaczyć najdogodniejsze miejsce.

Jeden z elfów wysłanych na rekonesans wracał spiesznie, już z daleka sygnalizując, że ma pilne wieści. Amras wysunął się na czoło oddziału i zrównał się ze swoim podkomendnym. Wysłuchał krótkiego raportu i podziękował skinieniem głowy.

– Wygląda na to, że nasze plany na dzisiaj właśnie się zmieniły – wycedził. – Zapolujemy najpierw na co innego.

Zachowanie myśliwych uległo zmianie. Na niektórych twarzach pojawiły się drapieżne uśmiechy, łuki i oszczepy zostały zastąpione przez miecze. Nieliczni łucznicy poprawiali kołczany, upewniali się, że broń jest na podorędziu.

– C-co takiego?

W ogólnej ciszy lasu pytanie zabrzmiało głośno i nie na miejscu. Towarzysząca grupie Dinessel wysunęła się do przodu. Pod spojrzeniami myśliwych speszyła się i zarumieniła, mimo że w większości starsi elfowie byli przyjaźni i traktowali ją jako miłe urozmaicenie standardowego patrolu.

– Orkowie – rzucił ktoś obojętnym tonem.

Jedno słowo zadziałało na dziewczynkę jak klątwa. Dinessel zdrętwiała cała i obejrzała się gwałtownie za siebie, jak gdyby spodziewała się zobaczyć wroga. Amras wychwycił jej proszące spojrzenie i westchnął w duchu. Pewne rzeczy, jak widać, się nie zmieniały.

– Polowanie odłożymy na później – wyjaśnił z nutką zniecierpliwienia w głosie, ale zreflektował się trochę. Podszedł bliżej i położył dziewczynce rękę na ramieniu. – Trzymaj się z łucznikami i nie wchodź w bezpośrednie starcie. Strzelaj tylko wtedy, gdy będziesz mieć czyste pole – napomniał stanowczo. – Ale strzelaj bez wahania. Tak, jak cię uczyliśmy.

– Tak... – Dinessel, wzorem innych, upewniła się, że strzały wychodzą łatwo z kołczanu, a rzemienie trzymają karwasz na swoim miejscu.

Któryś z łuczników uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, gestem zapraszając, by do nich dołączyła. Amras wrócił do zwiadowcy, który przyniósł informację o wrogu i wypytał jeszcze o szczegóły, a potem podzielił elfów na dwie grupy i nakazał ruszyć w drogę.

***

Wpadli jak burza na oddział orków, wykorzystując pełen impet. Orków było niewielu, a elfowie mieli po swojej stronie element zaskoczenia i ostrzał łuczników, nic więc dziwnego, że wróg nie miał szans.

Choć łukiem władał równie dobrze jak mieczem, Amras tym razem wybrał bezpośrednie starcie. Gniew kipiący w nim od czasu klęski w Doriath w końcu znalazł jakieś ujście. Stal błyszczała w precyzyjnych, oszczędnych cięciach, a orkowie padali pod miażdżącym atakiem elfów. Poczwary Morgotha płoszyły im zwierzynę i rozzuchwalały się coraz bardziej, podchodziły coraz bliżej, więc elfowie radzi byli oczyścić trochę swoje tereny z plugastwa.

Czego nikt nie powiedziałby głośno, to że dobrze było zetrzeć się z wrogiem, który nie był elfem, którego można było po prostu zlikwidować z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Każdy jeden ork mniej to było drobne zwycięstwo nad Morgothem; rozpaczliwe, być może nic nie znaczące, ale jedna zwycięstwo. 

Wkrótce było już po wszystkim.

– Ten oddział był za mały, by zapuścić się samotnie tak daleko – stwierdził Amras, chowając swój miecz. – Gdy wrócimy do twierdzy, trzeba będzie wysłać silniejsze patrole. Nie możemy dopuścić ich bliżej.

– Raczej nikt nie będzie narzekać – rzucił ktoś, schylony jeszcze nad orkiem, którego właśnie dobił.

Amras skinął głową i zapytał głośniej:

– Ktoś jest ranny? Coś, czym trzeba się martwić? – rozejrzał się pobieżnie po krzątających się wokoło elfach. – Dine... – urwał.

– Uciekła – odparł natychmiast łucznik, któremu została powierzona. – Widziałem, jak strzela z nami, ale potem w bezpośrednim starciu kazałem jej zostać z tyłu. Musiała nie wytrzymać.

– Orkowie?

– Żaden się nie wymknął, panie – zapewnił zaraz inny. – Nic, co mogłoby ją skrzywdzić.

– A myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą – westchnął Amras z niezadowoleniem. – Trudno. Znaleźć ją i sprowadzić do obozowiska – rozkazał, rozdzielając gestem elfów na tych, którzy mieli szukać i na tych, mniej licznych, którzy mieli wrócić po pozostawione włócznie i zabrać je do obozu. Sam poszedł z pierwszą grupą.

***

Bregnir szedł przez las, wypatrując potencjalnych miejsc, które przestraszona dziewczynka mogła wybrać jako kryjówkę. Widział po elfach Amrasa, że szukanie dziecka w lesie wszystkim kojarzyło się źle; sprawa z porzuconymi synami Diora wciąż była świeża.

Był sam. Gdyby chciał, mógłby w tej chwili pójść swoją drogą i nigdy więcej nie widzieć Bratobójców. Teoretycznie. Niezależnie bowiem od tego, co sądził o synach Feanora, musiał przyznać im rację. W promieniu wielu mil od Amon Ereb znajdowały się tylko nieliczne noldorskie osady, zaś od ujścia Sirionu dzieliła go droga, której mógłby samotnie nie podołać; tam, podobno, umknęły niedobitki z Doriathu.

Nie było sensu się oszukiwać. Nie znał tych ziem i nawet gdyby zdołał uniknąć wrogów, pogubiłby się na bezdrożach. Bregnir westchnął i podjął trop, który wydawał się być śladami Dinessel. Jak dotąd cieszył się swobodą w tej niewoli u Noldorów; większą, niż przypuszczał, gdy osaczyli go wtedy w lesie. Spodziewał się uwięzienia, a tymczasem został zwyczajnie wmieszany między mieszkańców twierdzy. Przydzielono mu obowiązki, początkowo lekkie, a gdy wydobrzał z ran, któryś ze zwiadowców Amrasa przyniósł mu broń i oznajmił, że o świcie ruszają na polowanie. Bregnir nie umiał chyba w pełni ukryć zaskoczenia, bo Noldo ostrzegł go tylko, by nie próbował niczego głupiego, a on z łatwością dopowiedział sobie resztę. Chcesz iść, uciekać, twoja wola. Ale podnieś broń na kogoś z nas, a zwłaszcza na naszych lordów, a tym razem nie będzie w pobliżu uzdrowiciela, który by cię ocalił. Jesteś częścią naszej grupy, pogódź się z tym i przydaj na coś.

W miarę, jak szedł, udzielała mu się irytacja pozostałych. Dinessel wprawdzie trzymała się z od niego daleka od czasu ich pierwszego, niezbyt fortunnego spotkania, ale Bregnir tak jak inni chciałby, żeby była bezpieczna. Nawet, jeśli w tym wypadku oznaczało to mieszkanie z Bratobójcami.

Znalazł. Od strumienia aż do rosnącej nieopodal kępy młodych świerków wiódł wyraźny trop. Pod najniższymi gałęziami za to mignęły mu podeszwy niedużych butów.

– Wychodź stamtąd – polecił szorstko. – Dinessel, słyszysz? Dość tego. – Myśliwy przykucnął zniecierpliwiony, bo dziewczynka nawet nie drgnęła. Zaniepokojony, odchylił nieco najbliższą gałąź, ale gdy i to nie wywołało reakcji, chwycił ją za nogi i pociągnął.

Mała pisnęła boleśnie, jakby wyrządzał jej krzywdę. Próbowała kopać i wyszarpnąć się, ale elf przygwoździł ją do ziemi.

– Dinessel, uspokój się! Nic ci nie grozi! – warknął zirytowany, bo dziewczynka prawie trafiła go w szczękę. Obrócił ją na plecy i przytrzymał nadgarstek, gdy w drobnej dłoni dostrzegł nóż.

Dinessel zachłysnęła się, gdy dotarło do niej, że to elf pochyla się nad nią i nie pozwala zaatakować. Przestała się szarpać.

– Puść – chlipnęła. – To boli.

Bregnir zluzował uścisk i zabrał jej nóż. Dinessel usiadła, głęboko nieszczęśliwa, i wbiła wzrok w swoje buty. Na policzku miała podbiegłą krwią pręgę, gdzie jakaś gałązka musiała ją smagnąć po twarzy.

– Zgłupiałaś? – zapytał szorstko myśliwy. – Z nami jesteś bezpieczna, sama nie. Zrobiłaś sobie coś?

– N-nie – wymamrotała dziewczynka i sztywno pozbierała się na nogi. Ledwie stanęła, elf chwycił ją za ramię.

– Wracamy do obozu. I lepiej, żebyś więcej nie uciekała, twój lord jest wściekły – ostrzegł i poprowadził ją spiesznie między drzewami, nie zważając na łzy cieknące jej po policzkach.

***

Nie minęła godzina, jak wszyscy wrócili do obozowiska. Dowódca należał do jednej z ostatnich grup; on i jego kompan wrócili z sarną, którą przekazali zaraz do oporządzenia na kolację.

Amras odszukał wzrokiem zgubę, która przysporzyła im tylu kłopotów. Dinessel siedziała z boku zawinięta w płaszcz, z kolanami podciągniętymi aż po brodę. Potargane, na pół wysuszone warkocze pełne były igieł, a policzek znaczyła brzydka sina pręga, ale poza tym wydawało się, że dziewczynka jest cała i zdrowa. Na widok dowódcy przestała wbijać wzrok w ziemię, lecz nim wstała, Amras powstrzymał ją gestem. Zignorował chwilowo wystraszone, nieszczęśliwe oczy wodzące za nim spojrzeniem i upewnił się najpierw, czy wszyscy wrócili i czy zadbano o rozstawienie straży. Dopiero potem podszedł do swojej młodej podopiecznej.

– Jak ty wyglądasz, co?

Dinessel, pozostawiona dotąd sama sobie przez resztę grupy, szarpnęła głową na pełen dezaprobaty ton opiekuna i zerwała się na nogi.

– Idź doprowadzić się do porządku – polecił jej Amras, wskazując ręką na strumień. – Tylko się nie oddalaj, nikt nie ma zamiaru cię dzisiaj więcej szukać.

– Tak, panie – potaknęła Dinessel i umknęła spiesznie nad wodę. Zdawało się, że nuta niezadowolenia w głosie ulubionego opiekuna wystarczyła, by prawie doprowadzić ją do płaczu.

Amras dał jej chwilę na zmycie z siebie błota, zerkając tylko, czy dziewczynka na pewno się nie oddala. Mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, nim kolacja będzie gotowa, więc skorzystał z niego, by wyjaśnić pewne kwestie. Dołączył do Dinessel, gdy ta usiłowała wyczesać z włosów igliwie. Jak zauważył bez większego zdziwienia, oczy miała pełne łez.

– Tak zdecydowanie lepiej – odezwał się spokojnie i usiadł obok na skraju strumienia. Wyciągnął ze srebrzystych włosów kawałek gałązki i wrzucił go do wody.

Dinessel skinęła głową i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, ocierając przy tym mokre ręce o kolana. Wzrok utkwiła w czubkach swoich butów,

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to miało znaczyć? – Amras szybko pogodził się z faktem, że dziewczynka nie odezwie się z własnej woli. – Dlaczego uciekałaś? To było nierozsądne.

– Bałam się. – Dinessel siąknęła nosem i wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie. – Przepraszam... Ja nie chciałam, tylko...

– Szszsz – uciszył ją Amras. – Moim zamiarem było zabrać cię na polowanie i uczyć, a nie konfrontować w walce z orkami – przyznał. – Problem w tym, że jak widzisz, nie jesteśmy w stanie wszystkiego przewidzieć. Idąc z nami, musisz być przygotowana na każdą ewentualność. Nikt z nas nie może ci obiecać, że nie wpadniemy przy okazji na wrogów. Ale co ważne, musisz w takich sytuacjach słuchać rozkazów.

Dziewczynka oparła brodę na kolanach i mruknęła coś cicho, a Amrasowi zdawało się, że przysunęłaby się bliżej, gdyby miała śmiałość. Najwyraźniej jednak sądziła, że się na nią gniewa, bo ani drgnęła.

– Miałaś prawo się bać, jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem. – Amras znów przerwał milczenie, gdyż uznał, że pewne sprawy należy wyjaśnić. – Gdy byliśmy w twoim wieku, Celegorm nie chciał nawet słyszeć o zabraniu nas na polowanie... – dorzucił nagle, bardziej do siebie niż do swojej małej towarzyszki. – A tam nic nam nie groziło...

– Byliście? – zapytała cichutko Dinessel i Amras momentalnie przeklął swój komentarz.

– Mój brat bliźniak i ja – odparł krótko. – Ambarto zginął dawno temu – wyjaśnił sucho; czarne niebo rozjaśnione pożogą stanęło mu przed oczami i zaraz zostało przysłonięte korytarzami Menegroth. Odkąd Amras pierwszy raz zobaczył, co ogień potrafi zrobić z ciałem, był wdzięczny, że nie dane mu było pożegnać bliźniaka.

– Nie wiedziałam...

– To było dawno – uciął temat syn Feanora. Zabrał małą, by rozproszyć nauką czarne myśli, a nie pogrążać się we wspomnieniach. – Teraz interesuje mnie twoja ucieczka.

Dinessel znów tylko kiwnęła głową, ale długo milczała, nim zdecydowała się odezwać, a i wtedy nie chciała spojrzeć na swojego opiekuna.

– To pierwszy raz, jak ich widziałam, odkąd... – Dziewczynka zebrała się na odwagę i przysunęła bliżej; jeszcze niedawno bez pytania wdrapałaby się Amrasowi na kolana. – Wtedy kazali mi się schować, mama...

– Masz pełne prawo się ich lękać – powtórzył Amras. – Ale jeśli się boisz, przyjdź do kogoś z nas, czy do mnie, czy do Himeleth, czy do kogokolwiek. W grupie jesteśmy bezpieczniejsi. Twoja ucieczka sprawiła, że musieliśmy się rozproszyć, a samotnego elfa łatwiej osaczyć i porwać. Nie możesz tak robić.

– N-nie będę...

– Nie mogę ci obiecać, że nie trafimy kiedyś na oddział, któremu nie zdołamy sprostać – przyznał ponuro Amras; nie zamierzał przyrzekać niewykonalnego. Świadomość, jak beznadziejnie brakowało im wojowników, uwierała jak wrzynający się w skórę rzemień. W tej chwili każda potyczka była już tylko odwlekaniem ostatecznej zagłady.

Dinessel musiała wyczuć jego ponury nastrój, bo wstrząsnęła się i przysunęła jeszcze bliżej. Amras pozwolił jej oprzeć się o swoje ramię, oczyma wyobraźni widząc Caranthira, który nieraz celowo podrzucał mu ją na kolana, gdy była mniejsza.

– Dlaczego jesteś taka mokra? – zapytał nagle, gdy rękaw dziewczynki otarł się o jego nadgarstek.

– Poślizgnęłam się na kamieniach i wpadłam do strumienia – przyznała zawstydzona Dinessel. – Nie patrzyłam, chciałam tylko jak najdalej...

– W takim razie wracaj do ogniska, pomóż przy kolacji i wysusz ubranie – przykazał jej Amras. – A przede wszystkim buty, bo będziesz jutro bardzo nieszczęśliwa, jak sobie obetrzesz stopy.

– Jutro...?

– A co myślałaś? – prychnął Amras z rozbawieniem. – Nie nauczysz się niczego, jeśli będziesz tylko pilnować kociołka.

W oczach dziewczynki błysnęło ożywienie i nieśmiała nadzieja, tak że Amras z przyjemnością wyciągnął zza paska nóż oddany mu przez Bregnira.

– To, zdaje się, należy do ciebie – powiedział i podał dziewczynce broń. Dinessel natychmiast chwyciła ją i schowała jak skarb.

Gdy dawał jej nóż przed wyjazdem, powiedział tylko, że został zrobiony przez Curufina. Już kiedyś prosił brata o przygotowanie takiego drobiazgu dla ich małej podopiecznej, ale Curufin chyba nie zdążył go wykonać. Amras wybrał więc z jego kuźni ten, o którym wiedział, że został przez niego wykonany. Dinessel nie musiała o tym wiedzieć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bregnir jest moim OC Sindarem z Doriath, który wbrew swojej woli znalazł się w grupie Feanorian. Pojawia się przelotnie w poprzednim opowiadaniu, "Zgaszone gwiazdy".


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

Radosne podniecenie dziewczynki było niemal zaraźliwe. Amras obserwował ją, jak jako jedna z pierwszych wstaje przed świtem i krząta się po obozowisku, a czasem zerka na niego ze źle skrywanym zniecierpliwieniem. Gdy już wszyscy byli gotowi i rozeszli się grupkami na polowanie, a Amras zatroszczył się o Dinessel, mała omal nie rzuciła mu się na szyję.

To było nawet miłe, uczyć. Dinessel pierwszy raz od dawna była tak daleko od bezpiecznych murów twierdzy i zadawała mnóstwo pytań, nie pozwalając Amrasowi na myślenie o niczym innym. Zdawała się zgrywać z lasem, w naturalny sposób stawała się jego częścią, a przy tym chłonęła każde słowo opiekuna.

Amras prowadził ją leśną ostoją, wyszukując ślady bytności zwierząt i objaśniając różnice w tropach. Nie nastawiał się zbytnio na to, że cokolwiek upolują, ale też nie zamierzał zaprzepaścić okazji, gdyby się nadarzyła. Pierwszą sarnę, którą dostrzegli przy wodopoju, wykorzystał tylko, by objaśnić wychowance, w jaki sposób złożyć się do strzału w leśnej gęstwinie i gdzie najlepiej celować; nie zamierzał jeszcze wracać do obozu, a zapolowanie na sarnę wiązałoby się z koniecznością dźwigania dodatkowego ciężaru.

Dinessel była trochę rozczarowana, że nie pozwolił jej spróbować, ale nie oponowała zbytnio, wciąż pewnie mając w pamięci rozmowę z poprzedniego dnia o tym, jak ważne było posłuszeństwo. Amras obiecał jej, że przy następnej okazji będzie mogła strzelić, więc gdy spostrzegł samotnego koziołka na przeciwległej krawędzi jaru, wzdłuż którego szli, gestem nakazał małej się zatrzymać. Podprowadził ją bliżej, kryjąc się za splątanymi gałęziami krzewów, bujnych, lecz dość niskich, by dało się strzelić ponad nimi.

– Mogę? – szepnęła Dinessel, gdy już znalazła sobie dogodną pozycję.

– Bez pośpiechu. – Amras nachylił się, by lepiej ocenić czystość strzału. – Nie widzi i nie czuje nas, pożywia się. Skup się, wyceluj. To nie słomiana tarcza.

Dziewczynka skinęła głową i napięła łuk. Cięciwa brzęknęła cicho, a strzała śmignęła ponad parowem i ugodziła koziołka, który wydał z siebie bolesny kwik i zniknął za krawędzią jaru.

– Och! – Dinessel zerwała się na nogi, bezskutecznie próbując dostrzec swoją zdobycz.

– Trafiłaś go – zauważył spokojnie Amras. – Jest szansa, że nie ucieknie daleko. Trzeba go będzie tak czy inaczej odszukać i dobić, bo jeśli nie raniłaś go śmiertelnie, będzie się męczyć.

Na te słowa Dinessel wyskoczyła zza krzewów i pobiegła przed siebie w stronę swojej zdobyczy.

– Zaczekaj! – zawołał za nią Amras, ale dziewczynka była zbyt przejęta, by go posłuchać. Jej podekscytowanie było zrozumiałe, lecz mogło okazać się niebezpieczne, więc Amras podążył jej śladem, zbiegając w głąb jaru.

Metaliczny szczęk i eksplozja bólu w nodze osadziły go w miejscu. Runął na twarz, w ostatniej chwili podpierając się rękami. Instynkt kazał natychmiast się zerwać, ale coś trzymało go w uścisku. Żaden atak jednak nie nadszedł.

Bolesny okrzyk Amrasa zatrzymał Dinessel. Dziewczynka obróciła się, zaalarmowana, a gdy zorientowała się, że opiekun nie wstaje, zawróciła. Amras tymczasem ochłonął z pierwszego zaskoczenia i usiadł. Zaklął, gdy zorientował się, co było przyczyną szarpiącego bólu. Lewa łydka tkwiła w żelaznych wnykach, które werżnęły się głęboko w mięśnie.

Zalała go fala wściekłości. Żaden elf nie stosował tak barbarzyńskich metod polowania, a i ludziom, gdy zdarzało im się mieszkać w sąsiedztwie, zazwyczaj szybko wyjaśniali, że nikt nie będzie tolerował takiego bestialstwa.

– Co to jest? – Dinessel przypadła do niego i z przerażeniem utkwiła wzrok w nasiąkającej krwią nogawce.

– Wnyki. – Amras nie był w stanie stłumić warknięcia. – Muszę je otworzyć. Jak tylko rozewrę szczęki, pomożesz mi wyciągnąć nogę – poinstruował, a dziewczynka potaknęła. – Chwyć przy kolanie. Nie, nie tak blisko, bo jeszcze przypadkiem przytrzaśnie ci palce. Gotowa?

Wnyki były silne, mechanizm zardzewiały, a Amras z trudem znajdował oparcie dla palców tak, by ich nie poranić. Był wdzięczny za grube rękawice, które zapewniały choć trochę ochrony. W końcu udało mu się chwycić odpowiednio mocno i szarpnąć.

– Ju- – komenda utonęła w okrzyku, gdyż żelazo wyślizgnęło się Amrasowi z rąk i zatrzasnęło na nodze tuż poniżej krwawej linii śladów pozostawionych przez żelazne zęby. Elf przycisnął wierzch dłoni do ust i przymknął oczy, gdy śniadanie podjechało mu do gardła. Odetchnął głębiej kilka razy i dopiero wtedy odezwał się:

– Potrzebuję grubej gałęzi. Takiej, która zdoła zablokować mechanizm. Znajdź mi jakąś.

Krótkie, zwięzłe rozkazy zdawały się utrzymywać emocje Dinessel w ryzach. Dziewczynka pokiwała głową po raz kolejny, jakby niepewna swego głosu. Zanim jednak podniosła się na nogi, Amras chwycił ją za ramię, drugą dłonią zakrywając usta.

Po drugiej stronie jaru, tam gdzie zniknął koziołek, ktoś był. Ktoś przemieszczał się szybko, ale kroki były zbyt krótkie i spieszne, by należeć do elfów. Dinessel zachłysnęła się i zmartwiała w uścisku opiekuna, który pociągnął ją w dół, tak że oboje padli plecami na ziemię. Ona także musiała zorientować się, że to nie był nikt z ich oddziału.

– Ćśśś.

Leżeli bez ruchu, dopóki odgłosy nie oddaliły się trochę. Orkowie poszli dalej, ale Amras nie wątpił, że lada moment natkną się na martwego lub dogorywającego koziołka. Elf odetchnął głębiej i przez moment przyglądał się swojej towarzyszce oceniającym wzrokiem. Dinessel rozpłaszczyła się obok niego, rozdarta między rozkazem utrzymującym ją w miejscu a chęcią ucieczki, która mogłaby najwyżej przyspieszyć ich zgubę. Trzeba było działać. Już.

– Musisz ich wystrzelać.

– Co takiego? – szepnęła z niedowierzaniem Dinessel. Na policzku i brodzie miała rozmazaną krew z rękawicy Amrasa, ale chyba nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

– Będą wracać – wytłumaczył syn Feanora. – Gdy zobaczą truchło, będą ostrożniejsi. Bardziej czujni. Nakryją nas tutaj, więc musisz wyjść im naprzeciw tak, by nie mogli cię dostrzec, i wystrzelać, ilu tylko zdołasz. Ich jest tylko kilku. Będziesz bezpieczna.

– Nie dam rady – jęknęła prosząco dziewczynka. – N-nnie.

– Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, możesz mieć życie elfa na sumieniu – warknął Amras, widząc jej wahanie. – Uwierz mi, nie chcesz.

Dłonie zaciśnięte na łuku drżały, wielkie błyszczące wpatrywały się w niego z przerażeniem.

– Pewnie nie zdołasz daleko uciec, ale ja zginę pierwszy, jeśli nas tu nakryją – powtórzył ostro Amras, próbując nie zważać na ból promieniujący aż za kolano. – Jeżeli będę miał szczęście. Ty w bezpośrednim starciu nie masz najmniejszych szans, ale z łuku strzelasz dobrze. Poradzisz sobie. Idź. Albo zostaw mnie tu i uciekaj. W tej chwili, bo potem będzie za późno.

Widział konflikt rozgrywający się w dziewczynce i jej śmiertelne przerażenie. Jeżeli przycisnął ją zbyt mocno i znów ucieknie na oślep... Ale nie. Dinessel przełknęła ślinę i podniosła wzrok. Pokiwała głową, a potem wstała i zaczęła pewnie wspinać się na zbocze jaru. Wiedział, że jeżeli jej się nie uda, to spojrzenie srebrnych oczu będzie go długo prześladować. O ile sam przeżyje.

Nie było czasu, żeby się zastanawiać. Amras zacisnął zęby i podniósł się, przenosząc ciężar ciała na zdrową nogę. Stał przez chwilę i nasłuchiwał, ściskając w ręce miecz. Najpierw usłyszał nawoływania, najpewniej orkowie znaleźli koziołka. Zaraz potem ponad przytłumioną przez odległość rozmową wzniósł się nagle bolesny krzyk. Amras obnażył zęby w uśmiechu. Dinessel musiała trafić.

Kolejny wrzask i wrzawa, a następnie pobrzękiwanie rynsztunku, gdy orkowie rzucili się do ucieczki. Najmłodszy syn Feanora stanął pewniej, poprawił ułożenie dłoni na rękojeści miecza. I czekał.

Na jego szczęście nie zauważyli, że jest uziemiony, jedynie zwietrzyli krew. Dwóch zaatakowało, licząc na relatywnie łatwe zwycięstwo, ale Amras nie zamierzał czekać. Sparował pchnięcie i uderzył z szybkością, której ork nie mógł się równać. Ku drugiemu musiał się obrócić, żelazne szczęki szarpnęły nogę, niemal wytrącając go z równowagi. Tym zacieklej zaatakował, nie czekając, aż przeciwnicy zorientują się, gdzie leży jego słabość.

Z trzecim nie miał tyle szczęścia. Ork rzucił się na niego od tyłu i zbił z nóg. Amras syknął z bólu i obrzydzenia, gdy poczuł na sobie znienawidzone łapska. Błyskawicznie przetoczył się, przygwoździł wroga kolanem i szarpnął, aż kręgi trzasnęły z chrzęstem.

– Amrasie!

Ostatni z nieprzyjaciół zorientował się, że sam nie podoła elfiemu wojownikowi i rzucił się do ucieczki wprost na Dinessel, która nadbiegła z góry. Dziewczynka zastygła z palcami zaciśniętymi na łuku, niezdolna zrobić kroku.

Amras wyszarpnął nóż i cisnął w ślad za orkiem. Ten, trafiony w plecy, zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki i padł.

– To wszyscy? – zapytał syn Feanora, siadając tak, by wnyki mniej szarpały nogę. Dyszał ciężko. – Dinessel! – zawołał półgłosem, bo elfka jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w orka dogorywającego niemal u jej stóp. – Zadałem ci pytanie.

– T-tak.

– Dobrze. – Amras zerknął oceniająco na swoją nogę i syknął wściekle. – Dobij go – polecił. – Nie sięgnę go, a gotów nam swoim charkotem ściągnąć jeszcze jakieś szkaradztwo na głowę – ponaglił, bo dziewczynka nawet nie drgnęła.

Dinessel spojrzała na niego, potem na orka. Przełknęła ślinę, cofnęła się o krok, gotowa do ucieczki.

– Nie bój się – westchnął Amras. – On cię nie skrzywdzi, ale może nam narobić kłopotów. Masz nóż, weź go i pchnij. Dasz radę to zrobić.

Zniecierpliwiony patrzył, jak dziewczynka czai się nad orkiem, jak się waha i chce cofnąć, aż w końcu pod jego spojrzeniem wypełnia rozkaz. Odskoczyła zaraz z okrzykiem obrzydzenia, okręciła się i dopadła do niego w kilku krokach. Nim mógł coś zrobić, Dinessel już była na kolanach obok niego i skryła twarz w jego kaftanie. Drżała jak liść na wietrze.

– Ilu trafiłaś? – zapytał, udając, że nie słyszy siąkania nosem. Objął ją ramieniem, przytulił.

– Dwóch – wymamrotała dziewczynka. – R-reszta uciekła tu. P-przep-pra'szm.

– Już dobrze. – Amras przeczesał palcami włosy dziewczynki. – Podpuściłem cię, ale widzisz? Dałaś radę.

– N-nie.

– Dobrze się spisałaś – pochwalił krótko i bez zbędnej siły, ale stanowczo odkleił od siebie dziewczynkę. – A teraz znajdź mi jakąś grubą gałąź.

Dinessel poszła posłusznie, ocierając oczy. Zniknęła zaraz między drzewami, a Amras pozwolił sobie na bolesne westchnienie, gdy przesunął ręką po rzędzie krwawych dziur ponad szczękami pułapki. Droga powrotna do obozowiska zapowiadała się na długą i mało przyjemną.

– Takie się nadadzą? – spytała towarzyszka, ciągnąc za sobą dwa konary. Stanęła nad nim niepewnie, wyraźnie niespokojna na myśl, że znów będzie musiała pomagać przy feralnej pułapce.

– Tak, te powinny wytrzymać – uznał Amras po obejrzeniu drewna. Widać jakaś niedawna wichura musiała je ułamać, tak że konary wciąż były wilgotne i pełne przywiędłych liści. – Poradzę sobie z tym. Ty idź pozbierać swoje strzały. Upewnij się tylko, że ork jest martwy, nim się zbliżysz, żeby nie pchnął cię czymś przypadkiem.

Sądząc z miny Dinessel, ta nie bardzo wiedziała, czy rozkazy są lepsze niż perspektywa asystowania przy otwieraniu pułapki, ale wspięła się ponownie na krawędź jaru i zniknęła.

Żelazne szczęki trzymały mocno, a stopa zaczynała drętwieć. Amras wsunął cieńszą z gałęzi i zaczął podważać, klnąc, gdy palce ślizgały się po pokrwawionym żelazie. Nieraz już zdarzało mu się uwalniać zwierzynę z takich pułapek, ale nigdy siebie. Gdyby lord Orome widział, jak okrutnych sposobów używano, by chwytać zwierzęta... Zdumiony myślami, które pchnęły go daleko do czasów polowań ze starszymi braćmi w lasach Valara, Amras wstrząsnął głową i odgiął szczęki jeszcze trochę, tak że w końcu uwolnił nogę. Pozwolił, by wnyki zacisnęły się na gałęzi, zainteresowany bardziej szkodami, jakie poczyniły w jego nodze.

***

Im dłużej szli, tym odleglejszy wydawał się cel. Milczeli przez większość czasu. Dinessel bez słowa skargi dźwigała swojego koziołka, choć dla drobnej dziewczynki zdobycz stanowiła znaczący ciężar. Amras pozwolił jej na to, mimo że widział rosnące znużenie wychowanki; sukces na polowaniu był jedyną dobrą rzeczą, jaka jej się przydarzyła i najmłodszy syn Feanora nie chciał jej zniechęcać na samym początku. Napięcie dziewczynki i jego własna, pulsująca bólem noga wykluczały wykorzystanie powrotu na naukę; Amras wolał się skupić na dobieraniu najdogodniejszej drogi i na tym, by nie okazywać zbytnio swojej złości. Dinessel i bez tego była wystarczająco zdenerwowana.

Amras był wściekły na siebie za ten moment nieuwagi, gdy pobiegł za Dinessel, by polowanie nie przerodziło się w niebezpieczną dla mniej sytuację. Z każdym krokiem szarpiący ból przypominał o wnykach, a stopa w bucie odklejała się od podeszwy z nieprzyjemnym mlaśnięciem. W zasadzie powinien się cieszyć, że stalowe szczęki nie złamały mu kości, i tak też powiedział Dinessel, gdy w czasie marszu wyłapał jej nieszczęśliwe spojrzenie; to jednak nie zmieniło jego nastroju.

Zrobili krótki postój, gdy Amras spostrzegł kępę świeżych ziół wyrastających pomiędzy zeschłymi szczątkami z poprzedniego roku. Liście tych roślin były bardzo cenione przez Alcarino, a po ostatniej zimie jego zapasy zostały mocno uszczuplone. Dla obojga za to stanowiły w tej chwili doskonały pretekst do odpoczynku. Dinessel zajęła się zbieraniem ziół w bukiet, który, wysuszony, zabiorą później dla uzdrowiciela, a Amras zerwał trochę liści i obłożył nimi poranioną łydkę, by możliwie powstrzymać opuchliznę.

W innej rzeczywistości to mógłby być bardzo przyjemny ranek, zorientował się w pewnym momencie elf, obserwując towarzyszkę; wiosenny las, słońce, kwiaty na wianek i koziołek na kolację. Dinessel była zwrócona tyłem do niego, a prosta czynność zbierania ziół trochę ją uspokoiła. Mimo to wciąż sprawiała wrażenie nieco zlęknionej i co chwila oglądała się za siebie, jakby sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem nie została sama. Amrasowi zdawało się wręcz, że z ulgą przyjęła hasło do dalszej drogi.

Szli wolno, więc słońce stało już wysoko na niebie, gdy dotarli w końcu do obozu. Amras liczył, że spotkają po drodze kogoś z oddziału, lecz większość myśliwych odeszła dalej niż oni, więc nie było komu uwolnić dziewczynki od ciężaru. W efekcie pod koniec Dinessel wlokła się kilka kroków za nim, przygarbiona pod ciężarem koziołka, którego uparła się donieść do celu. Na widok obozowiska zatrzymała się, a na jej twarzy odmalowała się ulga.

Himeleth, stojąca na straży po południowej stronie, pierwsza ich dostrzegła. Obcięła badawczym spojrzeniem dowódcę, później dziewczynkę, która potknęła się i w ostatniej chwili złapała równowagę. Zaraz też ktoś doskoczył do niej i uwolnił ją od ciężaru. Dinessel stanęła i wyprostowała się. Himeleth obejrzała się na kulejącego dowódcę, ale potem zwróciła się ku dziecku. Dinessel stała jak słup i zdawało się, że znużenie i ulga uczyniły ją niezdolną do zrobienia choćby kroku, co kazało elfce zastanowić się, co takiego się wydarzyło. Amras za to wyglądał na bardziej wściekłego niż uszkodzonego, więc zagadnęła swobodnym tonem.

– Znowu?

– Tym razem mam mokro w bucie – warknął na nią dowódca. – Trzymaj – wcisnął jej w ręce wiązkę ziół i pokuśtykał dalej nad strumień.

– Jest jakaś okazja? – zawołała za nim elfka, ale zamiast iść z Amrasem, cofnęła się ku Dinessel i objęła ją ramieniem.

Dziewczynka otrząsnęła się i przetarła oczy. Korzystając z zaproszenia, przytuliła się do starszej towarzyszki i oparła czoło o jej bark.

– Jesteś cała? – zagadnęła kontrolnie Himeleth, choć wiedziała, że gdyby coś jej się stało, Amras kazałby się nią zaopiekować.

– Mmm.

– Idź się wymyć, jak teraz spłuczesz, to może ci koszula wyschnie do wieczora na wietrze – poleciła elfka, wskazując na zabryzgane krwią rękawy i przód koszuli.

Dziewczynka niechętnie wysunęła się spod jej ramienia i poszła nad wodę w ślad za Amrasem. Himeleth znalazła jej zapasową koszulę, a gdy dziewczynka skończyła się myć, boso podreptała za nią do ognia, żeby coś zjeść. Wzięła swoją miskę i usiadła możliwie blisko Amrasa, któremu ktoś pomagał opatrzyć porządnie nogę. Nie zwracała zbytnio uwagi na jego relację, a gdy tylko zjadła, zwinęła się w kłębek i zasnęła.

***

Grupki myśliwych wracały kolejno, przynosząc upolowaną zwierzynę. Obozowisko rozbrzmiewało rozmowami i pracą; mięso trzeba było przygotować do suszenia, skóry wyprawić, broń oczyścić. Amrasowi wkrótce sprzykrzyła się bezczynność i także dołączył do pracy. Jego pechowa przygoda z Dinessel nie była na szczęście zbytnio roztrząsana, niemniej jednak każdy wracający oddział obrzucał dowódcę pytającymi spojrzeniami i zasługiwał na chociaż kilka słów wyjaśnienia. Skwaszony humor syna Feanora powstrzymywał powstrzymał nawet jego przyjaciół przed docinkami, choć przecież cała sytuacja, pomijając starcie z orkami, była raczej absurdalna. Jeśli coś komentowano, to znaczącą poprawę w reakcjach Dinessel w porównaniu z jej paniczną ucieczką. Przypisywano to głównie jej przywiązaniu do Amrasa, ale przyczyny były mało istotne. Dziewczynka zasłużyła sobie na pochwały, ale większości z nich nie usłyszała.

Amras zorientował się, że pomimo hałasu, jego mała podopieczna wciąż spała zwinięta w kłębek obok miejsca, gdzie przedtem siedział. Nie obudziły jej ani rozmowy, ani ogólny obozowy gwar. Drobna sylwetka dziewczynki z płaszczem naciągniętym na głowę przypomniała Amrasowi bratanka w czasie jego młodości; Celebrimbor po długich godzinach pracy także potrafił paść tam, gdzie stał i spać niezależnie od tego, co działo się dookoła. Gdzie był teraz? Amras od dawna nie miał żadnych wieści o bratanku, ale podejrzewał, że uciekł gdzieś na południe razem z niedobitkami z Nargothrondu. Czy wiedział już o śmierci ojca? Zapewne tak, uciekinierzy z Doriath z pewnością unieśli ze sobą wieści o wydarzeniach z zimy.

– Amrasie? – Himeleth, jedna z elfek należących od dawna do zwiadowców, przykucnęła zaniepokojona. – Co się dzieje?

– Nie, nic. – Dowódca wstrząsnął głową i przetarł oczy, próbując pozbyć się obrazu pogrzebanych niedawno braci. Nie chciał pamiętać, nie chciał myśleć o tym, że Celegorm z pewnością wykpiłby bezlitośnie jego wpadkę z wnykami. Wiele by dał, by go usłyszeć. Łapał się nawet na tym, że czekał, aż brat wróci z sarną na ramieniu i psem u nogi.

– Trzeba by małą obudzić – zauważyła Himeleth. – Szkoda, żeby przegapiła swoją pierwszą upolowaną kolację.

– Dosypałaś jej czegoś, żeby spała, prawda? – zorientował się Amras. – Dlaczego?

– Obserwowałam ją nad wodą. – Elfka usiadła wygodniej. – Poszła się wymyć, ale tak naprawdę zasypiała na stojąco. Widziałam, jak się kiwa i przysypia na brzegu, ale za każdym razem siadała, czujna i spięta.

– To dobrze. Wyrobi sobie odpowiednie nawyki – zauważył Amras; to było coś, czemu większość z nich zawdzięczała życie. – Teraz może się boi, ale jeszcze będzie z niej zwiadowca. Im szybciej się nauczy, tym lepiej dla niej.

– Ale nie będzie z niej nic, jeśli przez takie napięcie wpakuje się w większe kłopoty – odbiła piłeczkę Himeleth. – Nie sądzę, żeby spała cokolwiek po ucieczce, za bardzo była wystraszona.

– Nauczy się – powtórzył syn Feanora, przyglądając się śpiącej dziewczynce. Bywała męcząca ze swoją skłonnością do chodzenia za nim, gdy tylko przebywał w twierdzy Amon Ereb, ale zwykle wzbudzała sympatię i poprawiała nastroje. – Myślałem, że sobie dzisiaj nie poradzi i znów gdzieś ucieknie, ale spisała się całkiem dobrze. No i przynajmniej nie czepia się już mojej nogawki – zakpił, ale po minie towarzyszki poznał, że jego uśmiech wypadł raczej blado.

– A szkoda – stwierdziła elfka. – Lubiłam szkraba na murach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta, przepraszam, że to tak długo trwało. Jeszcze żyję.

Rozdział III

Dla Amrasa polowanie skończyło się wraz z pierwszym felernym dniem. Poraniona noga spuchła i czy mu się to podobało, czy nie, musiał zostać w obozie. W związku z zagrożeniem, które czyhało bliżej, niż by sobie życzyli, myśliwi przemieszczali się w większych grupach, a straże wokół obozowiska wzmocniono, by chronić i siebie, i gromadzone mięso. Wprawdzie nie wykorzystali jeszcze do cna zapasów w twierdzy, lecz skurczyły się one niebezpiecznie i nie mogli sobie pozwolić na utratę upolowanej dziczyzny.

Amras nie zgodził się, by Dinessel dołączyła do którejś z grup. Elfowie pozostający jako strażnicy w pobliżu obozu zabierali dziewczynkę ze sobą, by wdrażać ją w leśne życie, i pokazywali, jak zastawiać sidła na drobną zwierzynę. Uczyli, jakie drewno najlepiej nadaje się na ognisko, a których roślin lepiej unikać, gdyż ich liście lub owoce są trujące. Dinessel wracała potem czy to z kolejną porcją ziół dla uzdrowicieli, czy z chrustem na opał, i zdawała opiekunowi relację. Amras za to uczył ją w obozie, w jaki sposób oprawić zwierzynę, by nie uszkodzić skóry, jak oczyścić i przygotować mięso.

Przez następne dwa dni elfowie nie natknęli się więcej na orków. Owszem, trafiali tu i ówdzie na ślady ich bytności, ale trudno było stwierdzić, czy wróg uznał przewagę elfów i cofnął się, czy też czaił się gdzieś w pobliżu i zbierał siły. W tej atmosferze niepewności wszyscy chcieli jak najprędzej skończyć uzupełnianie zapasów i wrócić do twierdzy, by wypuścić się potem zbrojnie w te okolice i zrobić porządek. Obóz tętnił więc życiem aż do późnych godzin nocnych, lecz za dnia zamierał.

Amrasowi doskwierała bezczynność. Dokuczała mu również noga, na której ledwie mógł stanąć, i gorączka, która przyszła pod wieczór i nie dawała spokoju. Po męczącej nocy zelżała nieco, ale i tak przespał większość przedpołudnia, zdając się na Himeleth w kwestiach organizacyjnych.

W obozie nie było nikogo, a przynamniej takie można było odnieść wrażenie. Amras wiedział, że strażnicy porozstawiani są nieco dalej, by w porę dostrzec niebezpieczeństwo i zdążyć cofnąć się z ostrzeżeniem, dlatego zdziwił go stłumiony odgłos kroków, jakby ktoś usiłował przekradać się do obozowiska.

To Bregnir nadchodził od strony strumienia. Nie miał oszczepu, nie towarzyszył mu ani elf, ani żaden z psów. Zdawał się spieszyć, a przy tym rzucał spojrzeniami na lewo i prawo, jakby chciał uniknąć spotkania z kimkolwiek. Gdy wyszedł spomiędzy drzew, rozejrzał się ponownie, ale Amrasa zasłaniały mu w dużej mierze zieleniące się powoli krzewy leszczyny, pod którymi odpoczywał wcześniej, więc obozowisko zdało mu się zupełnie opustoszałe.

Amras bezszelestnie wstał i oparł się plecami o pień drzewa. Wciąż skryty przed wzrokiem Sindara, przez chwilę obserwował, jak ten zbiera pospiesznie swoje rzeczy, a następnie pakuje do sporej sakwy jedzenie ze wspólnego prowiantu. Upewnił się, że broń ma w zasięgu ręki.

– Więc jednak chcesz odejść – odezwał się spokojnie.

Zaskoczył go. Bregnir obrócił się gwałtownie.

– Nie odpowiadam przed tobą, Bratobójco – syknął, nie kryjąc się nawet ze swoją wrogością.

Amras daleki był od oczekiwania od niego sympatii, ale mimo wszystko Bregnir do tej pory współpracował z resztą oddziału, włączony tak w pracę, jak i w życie towarzyskie, i zdawało się, że powoli stawał się częścią grupy. Dobrze radził sobie z łukiem i oszczepem, a w chwili starcia z orkami bez mrugnięcia wypełniał rozkazy.

– Nie. Ale też nie masz prawa przywłaszczać sobie rzeczy należących do moich ludzi – Amrasowi nie umknął sposób, w jaki Doriathrim patrzył na wierzchowce. – Gdzie teraz są ci, którym towarzyszyłeś? Nikt miał się nie zapuszczać samotnie poza obóz. – _Gdzie są strażnicy?_ Wartownicy zataczali nieraz szerokie kręgi wokół obozu, ale żeby nikogo nie było w zasięgu głosu?

– Nie jestem mordercą! – Bregnir żachnął się i cofnął o krok. Wbrew własnym słowom oparł dłoń na rękojeści miecza.

Amras stanął pewniej, przeklinając ból w nodze. Był zdany tylko na siebie. _Co zrobisz, Sindarze?_

***

– Himeleth, a to? Co zostawia takie ślady?

Miękki mech, świeżo zazieleniony po zimie, znaczyła wyraźna ścieżka. Ślady były wąskie, głęboko odciśnięte, jak gdyby ktoś dźgał podłoże szpikulcem. Dinessel nie potrafiła zestawić ich z żadnym zwierzęciem, z żadnymi tropami, jakie Amras pokazywał jej po drodze.

Himeleth stężała, ledwie rzuciła okiem na ziemię, i natychmiast dobyła miecza.

– Pomiot Ungolianty – szepnęła, gestem nakazując towarzyszce ciszę. – I to blisko, ten trop jest bardzo świeży. Musimy wracać do obozu. Trzeba ostrzec Amrasa.

– Pająk? Taki ogromny? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Dinessel, rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła. W ślad po odnóżu mogłaby z powodzeniem wsunąć dłoń po nadgarstek.

– Zdarza... – Himeleth urwała i pociągnęła towarzyszkę w kępy młodych sosen. Pomiędzy srebrzystymi gałązkami Dinessel uchwyciła ruch. Wstrzymała oddech, oniemiała na widok wielkiej czarnej masy przemieszczającej się zwinnie między drzewami, czasem przechodzącej częściowo po pniu. To, to COŚ było stokroć bardziej przerażające niż orkowie.

– Wycofujemy się – szepnęła Himeleth. – Może nas nie zauważy.

Dinessel skinęła nerwowo głową i obróciła się, choć świadomość, że za plecami ma potwora z koszmarów, niemal ją paraliżowała. Starsza towarzyszka położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i pchnęła lekko, nakazując iść pierwszej; sama trzymała się blisko.

Od obozu dzieliło je zaledwie kilkaset jardów, ale nie zdołały pokonać nawet kilkudziesięciu. Za sobą usłyszały szelest, coś jakby klekot. Pająk zwietrzył je i ruszył za nimi, a dziwny odgłos wydawały jego odnóża przemykające po leśnym poszyciu. Jak coś tak wielkiego mogło poruszać się tak sprawnie i szybko?

– Dogoni nas!

– Nie. – Ku przerażeniu Dinessel, Himeleth zatrzymała się, zamiast przyspieszyć. – Uciekaj do obozu i ostrzeż resztę. Ja go zatrzymam. Już! Ostrzeż Amrasa!

Pająk był blisko. Himeleth odsunęła się o kilka kroków, tak, by mieć za plecami kępę jałowców. Pomiędzy drzewkami było dość miejsca dla elfki, ale nie dla olbrzymiego pająka. Z ponurym zacięciem stawiła mu czoła, nie oglądając się już nawet na dziewczynkę. Potwór skupił się na elfce, więc Dinessel posłusznie pobiegła w stronę obozu.

Zatrzymał ją krzyk. Pomimo rozkazu obejrzała się i patrzyła, jak pająk wyszarpuje kolec z boku Himeleth, jak elfka próbuje jeszcze pchnąć go mieczem w korpus i chybia, a potem pada kilka kroków dalej, zmieciona z ziemi czarnym odnóżem. Wielkie żuwaczki sięgnęły ku nieprzytomnej elfce...

– Nie! – wysoki, wibrujący krzyk przeszył powietrze, a pająk szarpnął się gwałtownie i wiele par czarnych jak noc oczu zwróciło się w stronę Dinessel. Przez moment znieruchomiała, zahipnotyzowana tym przerażającym spojrzeniem, ale gdy stwór zaczął zmierzać w jej stronę, mogła zrobić tylko jedno.

Rzuciła się do ucieczki.

***

Gdyby był jednym z _nich,_ pchnąłby Bratobójcę i zostawił go na śmierć, tak jak oni porzucili książęta. Przeklęty Noldo nie zasługiwał na nic więcej, a teraz dodatkowo mógłby wszcząć alarm i ściągnąć mu na głowę strażników.

Amras obserwował go tak, jak myśliwy patrzy na zwierzę gotujące się do ataku. Wydawał się spokojny i pewny siebie, ale to były tylko pozory. Musiał być świadom, że Bregnir miał w tej chwili znaczącą przewagę, nawet jeżeli Noldo był od niego wyższy i miał większe doświadczenie.

Konie były blisko. Mógł wybrać dowolnego, a ranny Amras ani nie zdążyłby go powstrzymać, ani nie zdołałby sprawnie wsiąść na nieosiodłanego wierzchowca i pognać za nim.

To była tylko kwestia...

Wysoki, przeraźliwy pisk kazał Bregnirowi porzucić te rozważania. Krzyczało dziecko, co mogło oznaczać tylko Dinessel, a odgłos, który towarzyszył jej zbliżającym się krokom, sprawił, że obaj elfowie chwycili za broń.

– Amrasie! – Dinessel wpadła na polanę. Jeżeli Bregnir sądził, że widział ją wcześniej przestraszoną, to teraz dziewczynka wyglądała na śmiertelnie przerażoną. Dopadła do nich, niezdolna wykrztusić słowa, ale nie musiała. Jedno spojrzenie na Amrasa upewniło Sindara, że obaj doskonale wiedzą, co podąża tropem dziecka.

– Cofnij się! – polecił dziewczynce syn Feanora, ledwie znalazła się u jego boku. – Trzymaj za nami, w razie czego uciekaj. – _My_ zabrzmiało w ustach Amrasa zupełnie naturalnie, jakby nie zakładał żadnej innej opcji.

Koń czekał. Miałby kilka sekund przewagi, miałby... Ale to oznaczałoby zostawić dziecko na pewną śmierć. Na samą myśl Bregnir wstrząsnął się z obrzydzenia do samego siebie.

Uniósł miecz i stanął u boku syna Feanora.

Pająk był ogromny, a jednocześnie zabójczo szybki. Było w nim coś szpetnego, całym swoim jestestwem zdawał się zatruwać otoczenie, wypaczać i obrzydzać budzący się po zimie las. Ale to jego ogromne, ostre odnóża i pełne jadu szczęki były teraz ich głównym zmartwieniem.

Elfowie rozdzielili się, by zmusić pająka do wybierania przeciwnika. Następne chwile, zdające ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, były serią wypadów, uników i odskoków przed morderczymi odnóżami. Bregnir atakował raz za razem, próbując przebić osłony stwora i dźgnąć miękki tułów. Amras starał się go osłaniać, na ile mógł, lecz wróg zorientował się rychło, że to on jest łatwiejszym celem. Syn Feanora musiał się cofnąć pod naporem ataku, powłócząc nogą.

Wtem na stwora jedna za drugą posypały się strzały. Bregnirowi mignęła pomiędzy drzewami drobna sylwetka Dinessel, która szyła z łuku i kryła się zaraz. Nie miała dość siły, by wyrządzić duże szkody i przebić się przez gruby pancerz pająka, ale skutecznie rozpraszała jego uwagę, dając obu walczącym cenne chwile na unik czy próbę ataku. Amras przestał się cofać.

– Padnij!

W głosie syna Feanora było coś, co sprawiło, że Bregnir posłuchał bez wahania. Rozpłaszczył się na ziemi, a w następnej chwili Noldo uderzył tam, gdzie on przed chwilą stał. Cios odrąbał jedno z odnóży i potwór zachwiał się, a dźwięk, który z siebie wydał, zdolny byłby kruszyć szkło. Bregnir zdał sobie sprawę, że zdecydowanie wolał mieć za plecami Bratobójcę niż pomiot Morgotha.

– Mamy go! – Sinda poderwał się z ziemi i zaraz musiał odskoczyć, by uniknąć miotających się odnóży. Ciął, lecz cios miał zbyt mało siły i ostrze ześlizgnęło się po pancerzu. – Teraz!

Lecz Amrasa zawiodła raniona noga. Upadł i choć próbował się przetoczyć poza zasięg wroga, pająk momentalnie zorientował się, że elf jest praktycznie bezbronny. Gdzieś z boku rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk dziecka, ale potwór nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi, pochłonięty wizją łatwej ofiary. Strzała wypuszczona przez Dinessel poszybowała górą, a pająk na mgnienie oka przystanął, poderwał głowę.

Bregnir tylko tego potrzebował. Doskoczył z boku, wbił miecz głęboko w tułów, wyszarpnął i poprawił. Stwór rzucił się w konwulsjach, twarde jak stal odnóże zmiotło elfa z nóg i posłało na ziemię. Pająk chwiał się jeszcze przez kilka chwil, a potem ogromne cielsko zwaliło się na świeżą trawę.

Impet upadku wybił mu powietrze z płuc i Bregnir potrzebował chwili, nim dzwonienie w uszach ustało na tyle, by zdołał się podnieść. Otarł z czoła pot i coś, co okazało się być krwią, i spojrzał na pająka, teraz już nieruchomego. Ohydne odnóża rozsypały się bezładnie na mchu, na którym rosła plama czarnej posoki.

Po drugiej stronie zwłok syn Feanora, pobladły i zlany potem, z trudem pozbierał się na nogi i oparł o najbliższe drzewo. Dyszał ciężko, wciąż ściskając miecz w dłoni.

– Jesteś cały?

– Przeżyję. – Bregnir wzruszył ramionami. Patrzył tępo na truchło pająka leżące pomiędzy nim a Bratobójcą, który... Który właśnie walczył z nim ramię w ramię. Gdy podniósł wzrok na Amrasa, spostrzegł, że ten wciąż nie opuścił broni i przyglądał mu się uważnie. Byli sami. Gdyby zechciał, miałby niewątpliwą przewagę. Noldo ledwie stał na nogach. Ale napięcie już zeszło, walka zakończyła się z chwilą, gdy pająk padł. Bregnir nie chciał znów podnosić miecza.

– Dobra robota, Dinessel. – Amras odezwał się i wrażenie zawieszenia prysło. Już nie byli sami.

Dziewczynka wyszła spomiędzy krzewów. Ominęła truchło szerokim łukiem, wpatrując się w nie z zafascynowaniem, jakby spodziewała się, że jeszcze się poruszy. Ściskała swój łuk, a na jej ramieniu bujał się zarzucony spiesznie kołczan, teraz już prawie pusty. Gdy jej wzrok padł na ogromne szczęki i oczy, wstrząsnęła się i zastygła.

– Dinessel. – Bregnir zdał sobie sprawę, że tak łagodne nuty pojawiały się w głosie Amrasa tylko wtedy, gdy mówił do dziewczynki. – To szkaradztwo już jest martwe. Chodź tu do mnie. – To mówiąc, wyciągnął wolną rękę w zapraszającym geście.

Dinessel otrząsnęła się i podeszła posłusznie, a Amras objął ją ramieniem, po części w szorstkim uścisku, po części, by się na niej wesprzeć. Tak samo jak Bregnir, nie schował broni ani nie przestawał lustrować otoczenia w oczekiwaniu na zagrożenie, a jednocześnie starał się uspokoić wychowankę.

– Gdzie byłaś? I z kim? – Amras przeszedł zaraz do konkretów.

– Himeleth... – dziewczynce zadrgały usta, oczy zaszkliły się nagle. – Dopadł ją! Tam, niedaleko! Kazała mi ostrzec, ale on chciał ją i ja nie– I poszedł tu za mną. A Himeleth została! – Dinessel wywinęła się spod ramienia Amrasa i ruszyła w stronę drzew.

– Zaczekaj.

Krótki rozkaz osadził dziewczynkę w miejscu. _Uczy się,_ zauważył Bregnir.

– Ale... – Dinessel zatrzymała się, lecz nie zdołała ukryć swojego niedowierzania.

– Nie dam rady dotrzymać ci kroku – odezwał się Amras, chłodnym, obojętnym tonem. To było suche stwierdzenie faktu, nie przyznanie się do słabości. Kalkulacja sił, jaką musiał odznaczać się każdy dowódca. – Jeśli pójdziesz przodem, możesz narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wiesz, co jeszcze czai się w okolicy.

Dziewczynka speszyła się, jak gdyby ją zbeształ, zamiast wytłumaczyć. Cofnęła się tych kilka kroków dzielących ją od opiekuna i nieśmiało zaoferowała mu ramię. Amras obdarzył ją oszczędnym uśmiechem i wsparł się o nią, lecz nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– Himeleth... – Dinessel pociągnęła go niepewnie, ale przestała, gdy poczuła opór.

– Jeśli żyje i jest ranna, pewnie trzeba będzie ją przenieść. Sama sobie nie poradzisz, a ja nie dam rady. Potrzebujemy kogoś do pomocy. – Spojrzenie syna Feanora spoczęło na Bregnirze, który w szarych oczach ujrzał pozorną obojętność, ale też odrobinę zaciekawienia oraz uznania, z rodzaju tego, jakie zdobywa się, walcząc z kimś ramię w ramię.

Bregnir skinął nieznacznie głową. Wtedy, w dawnym lesie królowej Meliany, noldorski uzdrowiciel nie zawahał się ani na moment i udzielił mu pomocy, gdy jej potrzebował. Noldorka czy nie, Himeleth samodzielnie stawiła czoła pająkowi, by dać Dinessel szansę na ostrzeżenie reszty.


End file.
